


[Podfic] Going Up by Woldy

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Break Up, Elevators, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going Up by Woldy read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: Usually, the person you're desperate to avoid is the very one you need to speak with, and the Ministry lifts ensure it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Going Up by Woldy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159138) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> Created for the Harry Potter Podfic Fest 2012.

Cover Art created by k.e. wilson.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:39 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/going_up-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 6.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/going_up-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.4 MB

  
---|---


End file.
